starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Foro:Nuevo nombre de la wiki
Foro > Temas de consenso > En esta página se propondrán y comentarán nombres alternativos a esta wiki. En el listado de propuestas se incluirán las ya comentadas en la discusión iniciada en 2007: Propuestas Anterior discusión *Forcepedia *Misiopedia *Legiopedia suena a legionela *Masterpedia por los Maestros Jedi, Sith (máster esta reconocida por la RAE, aunque no deja de ser un anglicismo). --> En uso. *Ordepedia *Cronopedia (por la cronología histórica, crónica) --> En uso *Memopedia (memoria, pero como que no) *Holocronpedia *Holocropedia *Holopedia --> En uso *Rancorpedia. *Sarlaccpedia. *Gunganpedia. *Parsecpedia. *e-Wokpedia, eWokpedia o Ewokpedia *eSWarpedia *swpedia *sablepedia *x-wingpedia *trooperpedia *kinrathpedia *sithpedia *rakatanpedia *rakatapedia *starforgepedia *durospedia *yavinpedia *r2pedia *3popedia *windupedia *bomapedia *rodianpedia *Alderapedia *Holocrón de Star Wars *Skywalkerpedia *Wookieepedia en español *Selkathpedia, de los (por supuesto) Selkath. *Blásterpedia, de los blásters. *Revanpedia, creo que no hay que explicar de donde, ¿verdad? *TIEpedia, de las series de cazas TIE. Nuevas propuestas *Gran wikipedia STAR WARS *Clonpedia *WikiWars *Coruspedia *Vaderpedia *Yodapedia *''SW Archives'' *Wookieepedia Hispana Comentarios NOTA: Para evitar la sobresaturación de la página. Sería recomendable comentar SÓLO los nombres que gusten a alguien. No creo que sea productivo comentar un nombre para simplemente decir que no gusta. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 10:28 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Genéricos Las que sonaron más fuerte en la anterior discusión fueron Holopedia (no se usó porque existía ya una wiki con este nombre, pero ahora podría negociarse) y eWokpedia, Alderapedia, Holocrón de Star Wars (con algunos usuarios a favor y otros en contra). Los nombres que vayan tomando más fuerza se discutirán uno a uno teniendo en cuenta los pros y contras. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 12:58 27 jul 2010 (UTC) *Los que me gustan más a mi son Holopedia y, especialmente, Sithpedia. Este último me gusta más porque creo que tanto para fans como para no fans, es un nombre fácilmente reconocible, y además no suena forzado. 13:11 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Holopedia me gusta, Sithpedia también me gusta y es muy identificable por cualquiera, aunque encuentro que toma partido por un bando muy determinado. Alderapedia siempre me gustó, aunque también entendiendo que no guste tener el nombre de un planeta destruido. Holocrón de Star Wars, o mejor Holocrón a secas me gusta mucho, también la variante Holocron.es, pudiéndose diseñar un logotipo tal que así: es en donde los corchetes y la barra vertical darían cuenta de su naturaleza wiki, el es de cual es su idioma y Holocrón el dispositivo donde se guarda información, pudiéndose leer todo junto como holocrones. Bueno solo es una idea. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 13:38 27 jul 2010 (UTC) *Para concretar de momento me quedo con Holopedia y Holocrón. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 14:00 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Se me ocurrieron estos nombres:Coruspedia,Yodapedia y Vaderpedia. 16:49 27 jul 2010 (UTC) :*A mí me gusta TIEpedia, es corta y muy original, aunque parcializada. Lo mejor sería buscar uno muy representativo (como Skywalkerpedia), pero es difícil. Sithpedia no está mal, pero no creo que sea muy representativa. ¿Qué tal algo como SW Archives? Mis opciones serían esa, TIEpedia, o Wookieepedia Hispana, o parecido. 19:07 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Alderapedia Ni siquiera Alderaanpedia.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 17:15 27 jul 2010 (UTC) *A favor, al menos es original y suena bien.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 10:02 29 jul 2010 (UTC) :*A mi este nombre no me desagrada. Por mucho que Alderaan esté destruido, es un planeta muy representativo (y conocido) de Star Wars. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 10:31 29 jul 2010 (UTC) *La idea de la cual está sacada el nombre, Alderaan, no es mala en sí. Pero también podrían utilizarse otros planetas más nombrados o que aparezcan más en la saga (aunque ya se que Alderaan es algo muy relacionado con una wiki/un archivo). Podría ser Naboopedia o Tatoopedia (este no me gusta, parece una wiki de tatuajes) o Endorpedia.--§k£nãr 03:34 10 ago 2010 (UTC) :*Naboopedia fue un nombre candidato de Jedipedia, Endorpedia tiene la virtud de ser multiuso por lo que no los elegiría, (aunque me encanta Naboo). --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 09:27 10 ago 2010 (UTC) :*Reitero mi objeción en contra de 'Alderapedia', y de todos los nombres de carácter geográfico (o astrográfico).--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 21:31 10 ago 2010 (UTC) :*No me gusta mucho este título, no lo reconocería como una wiki de star wars a simple vista, creo que Naboopedia ''o ''Endorpedia quedarían mejor [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 23:59 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Forcepedia #En inglés. Y Fuerzapedia se oye raro. Tal vez Enciclopedia de la Fuerza?--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 17:15 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Holocrón de Star Wars #No tan malo, típico nombre de enciclopedia online.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 17:15 27 jul 2010 (UTC) *#A favor, es original y suena bien.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 10:02 29 jul 2010 (UTC) *#A favor [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 00:00 17 sep 2010 (UTC) *Me parece un tanto inútil llamarmos Holocrón de Star Wars cuando Star Wars Wiki es algo muy parecido.--§k£nãr 03:33 10 ago 2010 (UTC) *Se oye ligeramente menos 'obvio', y es más interesante a primera vista una enciclopedia llamada "holocrón", sobre todo para la gente que ya conoce algo de Star Wars.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 21:31 10 ago 2010 (UTC) *Creo que ya hay varias enciclopedias de Star Wars en internet, y "holocrón" es una palabra medianamente conocida entre los fanáticos de la saga. Aparte creo yo que casi todas las wikis llevan el sufijo "pedia" al final. EDITO: Este mensaje es mío, pero cuando lo empecé no estaba conectado con mi usuario.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'§k£nãr']] (Discusión) 01:41 11 ago 2010 (UTC) *Demasiado simple. 11:47 11 ago 2010 (UTC) *Me gusta, no todo tiene que acabar con pedia. Los holocrones servían para almazenar información, aquí también hay información Holopedia Abro la sección concreta de Holopedia ya que es la más comentada de momento. Aunque me gusta el nombre, dejo constancia de las contras del nombre Holopedia: *''Holo'' viene de holos, en griego completo. Aunque en nuestro caso se refiere a enciclopedia holográfica u holocrón, el título holopedia pordría considerarse una falacia ya que jamás estará completa. *Ya existen 3 wikis con el nombre Holopedia; dos de ellas de Star Wars y una de ellas en wikia: Holopedia.net (Ya desaparecida por lo que no es problema), Holopedia (wikia de star wars en búlgaro) y Holopedia (wiki de StarWars-Union.de). *Aunque efectivamente tiene antecedentes de Star Wars, el nombre es demasiado general: al verlo en una lista de wikias muy poca gente pensaría que es una wiki de Star Wars. Pienso que hay otros nombres más starwarsianos.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 17:15 27 jul 2010 (UTC) *Hola, todo bien?? soy nuevo aca, va, siempre desde hace unos años vengo a mirar cosas que me interesan mucho de SW e incluso tuve una cuenta y edite algun articulo, pero como hice borron y cuenta nueva, acabo de abrir otra cuenta nueva, y quería dejar mi opiñon aca... Para mi Holopedia está bueno, pero no sé, como que le falta algo, no tiene "presencia", no se como explicarlo... Un nombre que esté bueno, y a la vez, invite a la gente a querer verlo, tiene que ser como más significativo todavia que "Holocrón", por ejemplo "Wookieepedia" es un nombre que apenas lo lees, sabes a que hace alusión, y enseguida te queda en la mente... En fin, para mi un buen nombre seria, por ejemplo y aunque se que no todos los fans saben a que se refiere, TythonPedia, por el planeta... O capás YavinPedia, por lo mismo... No sé eso se me ocurrio ahora, si se me ocurre algo más edito... Y si alguna otra idea me gusta más que las mias también... Saludos ;) Se me acaba de ocurrir algo, TatooinePedia? Eso de seguro lo recuerdan todos los que hayan visto por lo menos UNA parte de UNA de las pelis!.-- Darth Kephos *Holopedia es algo DEMASIADO general. Para eso, pongámosle Star Wars Wiki y listo. Aparte los búlgaros ya la tienen, y creo recordar que la idea era no tomar nombres de otros lados. Sino, debería ser Holopedia en español ya que con Wookieepedia el plan era hacer Wookieepedia en español.--§k£nãr 03:36 10 ago 2010 (UTC) Rancorpedia #No me gusta mucho, pero es aceptable.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 17:15 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Sithpedia (2) Holopedia es un gran nombre, pero ya fue tomado. Sithpedia es la segunda mejor opción, y está bien colocarlo, ya que aunque se tome partido por un bando en específico, otra Wiki (Jedipedia), también lo hace, así que no le veo problema... Alderapedia no lo apoyo mucho, ya que la mayoría de los fans o personas que busquen información, no podrán reconocerlo fácilmente. Apoyaré cualquier nombre que sea fácilmente reconocible por todos. 17:01 27 jul 2010 (UTC) *Concuerdo con Zerg en Jedi/Sithpedia.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 17:17 27 jul 2010 (UTC) :*La diferencia es que Jedipedia puede abarcar Jedi Oscuros, no pasa igual con Sithpedia que sólo se relaciona con una parte de la Fuerza. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 20:33 27 jul 2010 (UTC) ::*Solo es mi opinión eh, pero estamos decidiendo el nombre de la wiki, y esto no quiere decir que nos posicionemos a favor de un bando o del otro. Solo es un nombre. 09:10 28 jul 2010 (UTC) :::*Sí está claro que no estamos decidiendo un posicionamiento, estamos viendo los pros y contras sobre un nombre que representará y por el que se dará conocer toda la wiki.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 11:58 28 jul 2010 (UTC) :::*Habría una cosa "graciosa" en que nos llamasemos Sithpedia, ya que nuestra "rival" más directa entre las wikis de Star Wars es la Jedipedia, que nos lleva una ventaja de unos 4000 artículos donde el último año. Sería interesante un "pique" que nos llevase a superarles cómo malvados sith que seríamos :P --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 10:26 28 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::*Tú lo has dicho, "cómo malvados Sith que seríamos". Me gusta el nombre, como ya he dicho desde el principio, suena bien y es muy reconocible. Si la mayoría lo respalda yo doy mi voto a favor también :) --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 11:58 28 jul 2010 (UTC) :::::*En ese caso la cosa se pone interesante... Voto a favor, pero el logo vendría siendo el mismo? 12:00 28 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::::*También voto a favor... Con respecto a lo del logo, no creo que se cambie, ya que en realidad el logo es un Holocrón Sith :P. Pero si se cambia no hay problema. 13:01 28 jul 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ya sé que es un holocrón Sith, por eso lo pregunto. PD: No entiendo que es eso de ":P" 13:36 28 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::::::A mi el logo actual ya me gusta, solo sería cambiar el nombre y ya está. PD: ":P" es una cara que está sacando la lengua. 13:43 28 jul 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Sinceramente no me termina de convencer el nombre. Pero debido a la relevancia, a la falta de nombres alternativos de calidad y al aparente apoyo popular no me negaría al uso de este nombre. :::::::::Hmmmmm.... sois conscientes de la hipotética mofa del nombre que podría ser la shitpedia? --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 20:36 28 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Claro que sí jeje. A "echarle palante" como decimos nosotros jeje. 21:09 28 jul 2010 (UTC) :::::*Lo que comenta KSK de Sithpedia y Jedipedia se me había ocurrido antes, y de hecho es la razón principal por la que apoyo esta opción. Aunque tal vez el logo debería ser cambiado por algo más reconocible.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 21:30 28 jul 2010 (UTC) *Es una buena elección, así como Alderapedia. --§k£nãr 03:37 10 ago 2010 (UTC) :*Curiosamente, las Wikias alemana y china se llaman Sithlordpedia. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 09:27 10 ago 2010 (UTC) ::*Si, pero esta se llamaría nada mas "Sithpedia". Se parece pero no es lo mismo. 12:11 10 ago 2010 (UTC) :::*Ya lo sé, era a modo de curiosidad. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 13:00 10 ago 2010 (UTC) *Yo estoy de acuerdo, pero sería bueno que se cambiara la piel de la wiki si queda. 11:47 11 ago 2010 (UTC) *Hay varias pieles para cada usuario y se puede elegir, yo colaboró con MonoBook y por el momento no me imagino trabajando en Wikia con otra piel, no trabajaría aquí con una piel en rojo y negro por ejemplo. Me posiciono en contra de Sithpedia, es un buen nombre, porque es sencillo e identificable, pero tiene demasiada carga de identidad de un bando muy concreto, y desde afuera se puede percibir como que solo nos centramos en los Sith o que somos todos partidarios de ellos, y repito, es la imagen que daremos no lo que somos. Un nombre es importante pues nos va a representar a todos, pienso que hay que tener un nombre que sea más neutro, Jedipedia es más neutro porque como ya dije hay Jedi de ambos bandos y cada uno se puede identificar con el que más le guste Incluso habría gente que le daría rechazo. Es mi última palabra al respecto y aceptaré lo que diga la mayoría aunque no me guste. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 18:50 11 ago 2010 (UTC) Skywalkerpedia #Me agrada bastante.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 17:15 27 jul 2010 (UTC) #Mi opción número 2. 15:32 10 ago 2010 (UTC) *Es una buena idea. Si tuviese que elegir un nombre neutral y general en Star Wars, este ganaría.--§k£nãr 03:38 10 ago 2010 (UTC) #Voto a favor, aunque me parece un poco 'largo', si este queda entonces sí deberíamos cambiar el logo y tal vez hasta el formato. 11:47 11 ago 2010 (UTC) #Si no queda más remedio, pero me resulta forzado de pronunciar, trabalenguas. Seríamos skwalkerpedistas ¿no? :P --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 18:58 11 ago 2010 (UTC) *Se me ocurrió que pudiéramos ser "Wormies", pues ese es el apodo de Luke que le pusieron sus amigos en Tatooine. Bueno, creo que la versión completa es es Wormhead, pero Wormie es el apodo más común y afectivo. Es algo que no mucha gente sabe, pero es más divertido y fácil que "skywalkeristas", "skywalkerinos", etc.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 00:12 12 ago 2010 (UTC) *Me gusta, pero en Wookieepedia lo califican como peyorativo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 14:09 12 ago 2010 (UTC) *Aunque la idea es buena me sonaría mejor "Skypedia", el hecho de dos consonantes forzadas estén juntas no queda bien.JuanG 22:02 18 feb 2011 (UTC) SW Archives Me gusta, es muy original. 12:04 28 jul 2010 (UTC) *En nodo caso Archivos SW. El problema es que no mucha gente relaciona SW con Star Wars. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 10:31 29 jul 2010 (UTC) TIEpedia #No tan malo.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 17:15 27 jul 2010 (UTC) #A mí me gusta mucho. 12:04 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Wookieepedia en español #Mi opción #1.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 17:15 27 jul 2010 (UTC) #A favor, me agrada este nombre [[Usuario:Gringoandres94|'<----'Gringoandres94]] 20px(Archivos Secretos Sith) (Holocrón) 00:03 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Aunque es un nombre que he barajado desde el nacimiento de la wiki, la intención del sitio era ser algo distinto a Wookieepedia y sería un poco tonto haber estado tantos años evitando este nombre para finalmente tomarlo. En cualquier caso no lo veo mal. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 10:34 28 jul 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, somos distintos a la Wookiee en 2 cosas: el idioma es distinto, y tenemos 60,000 artículos menos. Pero para efectos prácticos somos lo mismo, pues lo que hacemos el 99% de los casos es simplemente copiar y pegar lo que hay allá, desde artículos hasta políticas; no veo por qué eso es malo, si la Wookiee tiene altísimos estándares de calidad. La Jedipedia y la Biblioteka Ossus, por ejemplo, sí son muy diferentes a la Wookiee, partiendo del hecho de que son independientes de wikia. Por eso mi primera opción siempre ha sido y será Wookieepedia. Como cosa divertida, ya no seríamos 'usuarios' ni 'wikipedistas' (aburrido!) sino 'wookiepedianos'/'wookieepedistas', o mejor aún, 'wookiees' (ja!).--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 21:30 28 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Creo que de plantearse seriamente este nombre, debería "pedir permiso" a nuestros homólogos de Wookieepedia en inglés. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 01:38 29 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Es cierto que nos basamos en la Wookieepedia y que casi todo lo que está aquí es una traducción de la Wokiee, pero no por eso debemos tener el mismo nombre con la coletilla "en español". Además, tiene dos inconvenientes: tiene 3 palabras (siempre es más cómodo que solo sea una) y no se puede escorzar. 10:33 29 jul 2010 (UTC) *La verdad, no me gusta el nombre, primero, porque no podemos siempre estar copiando a la Wookieepedia, tenemos que empezar a destacarnos como una Wiki original y demás... Segundo, sería falta de creatividad, 'flojera' de idear un nombre diferente. 03:05 29 jul 2010 (UTC) :*Entiendo las consideraciones anteriores, pero por otro lado y al margen de mis gustos personales creo que desde un principio debería haber sido como en el caso de Wikipedia en donde todas las versiones de idiomas se llaman igual, (algunas con cambios para adaptar a su idioma), incluso estamos planteando tener un commons para las imágenes como tienen todas las Wikipedias, pero la realidad es otra y cada wiki de Star Wars se llama de una manera diferente y parece como si todos los nombres buenos ya estuviesen pillados. Me parecería bien llamarnos Wookieepedia si fuese un nombre común para todas las wikias de Star Wars, si no parece como si nos estamos copiando su nombre. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 09:57 29 jul 2010 (UTC) *Primero tenemos que dejar de lado es de que "queremos ser algo independiente de Wokieepedia". TODAS las wikis de SW autorizadas por Wikia son lo mismo. Lo único que cambia es el idioma. No hay nada de malo en copiar cosas de un lado al otro, siempre que se ponga la fuente. Volviendo al tema, si vamos a ponerle Wookieepedia en español pongamosle Jedipedia en español. Creo recordar que desde un principio de esta Mofferencia y la antigua discusión se trató de tener un nombre distinto a todos los existentes, para que cada wiki tenga un nombre diferente.--§k£nãr 03:44 10 ago 2010 (UTC) *Continúo apoyando sin reservas el nombre de Wookieepedia. Y le recuerdo a Skenar que no todas las wikis de SW autorizadas por Wikia son lo mismo. Tanto la Jedipedia como la Biblioteka Ossus (las que tenen mayor número de artículos junto con esta) tienen en gran parte artículos originales (no traducidos), y la mayoría de las otras wikis tiene muy pocos artículos, de los cuales son casi todos incompletos o resumidos. Si alguien tiene el tiempo y la inclinación, podrá observar que esta wiki es la más similar a la Wookieepedia de todas las que hay, desde el formato a las políticas y los artículos, y muchas de las cosas que hacemos están tomadas directamente de ahí. Yo nunca he visto a esta wiki como algo diferente de la Wookieepedia, más que en el idioma, y dado el éxito y la gran calidad de la Wookiee tratar de imitarla en todo lo posible es la opción más adecuada.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 21:31 10 ago 2010 (UTC) *Entonces podríamos decir algo así: como la Wikipedia "normal" es igual en practicamente todos sus idiomas, el nombre es el mismo (con algunas transformaciones necesarias para adaptarse a cada idioma). Pero en el caso de las wikis de Star Wars, no todas siguen la misma línea. Yo creo que tanto "Holocrón de Star Wars" como "Wookieepedia en español" o "Sithpedia" podrían quedar bien. EDITO: El mensaje anterior fue mío, pero había olvidado conectarme con mi usuario.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'§k£nãr']] (Discusión) 01:44 11 ago 2010 (UTC) *A mí me parece que ya esto es muy simple, a pesar de que estamos relacionados con la Wookieepedia no es original simplemente copiar el nombre y ya. 11:47 11 ago 2010 (UTC) :*Lo que dijo §k£nãr es lo mismo que dije en un comentario anterior. Si todas las wikias de Star Wars se llamasen igual como en Wikipedia sí estaría a favor. en:List of Star Wars Wikis in other languages. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 19:08 11 ago 2010 (UTC) *Si finalmente optásemos por compartir imágenes con Wookieepedia cómo esta previsto... creo que sería totalmente válido tomar el mismo nombre... que además, es el nombre más conocido. Lo crucial en este caso cómo en el de compartir imágenes, es que Wookieepedia debe conocer desde YA nuestras intenciones. Se lleven a cabo finalmente o no. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:26 22 ago 2010 (UTC) Wookieepedia Hispana * 12:04 28 jul 2010 (UTC) :*No representa a todos los usuarios de esta wiki. Hispano es un término regionalista. En español, es totalmente independiente de donde seas (Argentina, España o Japón), por lo que es más genérico y correcto. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 10:33 29 jul 2010 (UTC) :*Totalmente de acuerdo. Es como aquel intento de la wiki en latino...--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 21:31 10 ago 2010 (UTC) X-wingpedia #Eh, simple pero aceptable.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 17:15 27 jul 2010 (UTC) *Totalmente en contra de este nombre por su base en inglés. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 10:31 29 jul 2010 (UTC) *Muy en contra, muy difícil de pronunciar, ¿equiswingpedia?, ¿eks-wingpedia? osea que ya ha dejado de ser wingpedia.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 10:50 29 jul 2010 (UTC) *Concuerdo, es extraño. 11:47 11 ago 2010 (UTC) C-3Pedia #Me gusta mucho, de hecho es la única que elegiría ahora mismo si tuviera cambiar el nombre ya. Todo el mundo conoce a C-3PO, suena muy bien, es un personaje central y es sencillo y corto. Y además es versatil, se puede pronunciar tanto en inglés como en castellano, al gusto. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 21:01 1 ago 2010 (UTC) #Me gusta... mi opción número 3. 15:32 10 ago 2010 (UTC) *Aaaggghhh... jamás.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 21:31 10 ago 2010 (UTC) *Demasiado simple. 11:47 11 ago 2010 (UTC) *:Argumenta eso de simple, una cosa es sencillo y otra muy diferente simpleza, sí C-3Pedia es simple también lo es Sithpedia y Wookieepedia y cualquier otro nombre que junte algo de Star Wars con pedia. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 18:55 11 ago 2010 (UTC) :::No, sí es simple, y eso no quiere decir que a eso de sume el resto de los nombres. Wookieepedia es muy original, pues es una evidente parodia del nombre "Wikipedia", además de ser muy característico del universo de SW y que muchas personas conocen a los wookiees. Los Sith son una de las facciones más importantes de la saga (si no es que la más importante) y por lo tanto sería igual que como pasa con "Jedipedia". Yo no veo cómo C-3PO puede tener esa influencia en todos los elementos de Star Wars, en todo caso Artoo, no? Poner C-3Pedia lo veo igual que poner "Ewokpedia" o "Gunganpedia", que no es necesario decir que son nombres simples. 19:23 11 ago 2010 (UTC) ::::Entiendo que quieres decir que C-3PO no tiene la suficiente relevancia para un representar una wiki de Star Wars ¿no? Es decir que según tú, C-3PO no es un icono suficientemente representativo de Star Wars ¿no? --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 20:09 11 ago 2010 (UTC) :::::No es que no sea relevante, pero SW es mucho más de lo que muchas personas conocen. Aunque C-3PO es característico del universo, hombre, hay cosas muchísimo más representativas, importantes y hasta famosas de Star Wars. No es que no me guste, pero no lo considero apropiado para que sea el nombre de una wiki de SW. 22:19 27 oct 2010 (UTC) * El nombre me parece perfecto. Ál leer la descripciónde C-3PO en la wiki, creo que existe un paralelismo con la misión de ésta, C-3Pedia. Además, C-3PO es uno de los personajes más emblemáticos de la saga Star Wars e inmediatamente asocio C-3Pedia con C-3PO y Star Wars. --R3D9 22:16 14 ago 2010 (UTC) Blásterpedia #Corto, efectivo, muy bueno y todos saben lo que es un bláster. Mi primera opción. 22:15 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Galactic Timeline, o Línea del tiempo galáctica #Con el temor de que me apaleen, me encanta este nombre que, además de hacer referencia a la excelente colección de videos históricos, es muy apropiado para una enciclopedia que data sobre todos los factores, principalmente históricos del Universo. El primero es mucho más corto y de hecho opto por algo como Galactic Timeline: la enciclopedia de SW en español. 22:15 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Temas de consenso